Formation degradation, such as asphalt milling, mining, or excavating, may result in wear on attack tools. Consequently, many efforts have been made to extend the life of these tools in a cost-effective manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,102,486 to Briese, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a frustum cutting insert having a cutting end and a shank end. The cutting end has a cutting edge and inner walls defining a conical tapered surface. First walls in the insert define a cavity at the inner end of the inner walls and second walls define a plurality of apertures extending from the cavity to regions external the cutting insert to define a powder flow passage from regions adjacent the cutting edge, past the inner walls, through the cavity and through the apertures.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,559 to Sionnet et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a body of a tool consisting of a single-piece steel component. The housing for the composite abrasive component is provided in this steel component. The working surface of the body has, at least in its component-holder part, an angle at the lower vertex of at least 20% with respect to the angle at the vertex of the corresponding part of a metallic carbide tool for working the same rock. The surface of the component holder is at least partially covered by an erosion layer of hard material.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,235,961 to McShannon, which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a carbide mineral cutting tip with a solid carbide body having at least one front face, at least one top face, a bottom seating face, a rear face, and side faces. The rear face is provided at the end of an extended tail portion of the tip, whereby the front-to-rear length of the tip approximates to twice the depth of the tip represented by the top-to-bottom length of the front face. The invention also includes a mineral cutter pick provided with such a tip.